In the parent U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,074 “GENERATION OF TERAHERTZ WAVES” the generation of nonequilibrium magnons was disclosed. In the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/701,284, filed on Jan. 31, 2007 and entitled “MAGNON LASER”, the generation of nonequilibrium magnons was described by using a general laser analogy. In the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/290,527, filed on Nov. 1, 2008, and entitled “MAGNON LASER AT ROOM TEMPERATURES”, a magnon laser that utilizes a magnon gain medium at room temperatures was disclosed.